The Illinois Cancer Council proposes to provide a regionalized system of planning, administrative, statistical, evaluative, and service activities for the control of cancer in identified populations. Development of a core facility (Division of Cancer Control of the ICC Comprehensive Cancer Program) for coordination and centralized activities, and of projects in detection-diagnosis-treatment, pediatric oncology, and rehabilitation will produce significant new information helpful to cancer control and will demonstrate the superior productivity of collaborative work when impacting large populations.